Voice Activity Detection (VAD) is used in various speech communication systems, such as speech recognition systems, noise reduction systems, sound source localization systems, and the like. In real environments, the detected speech signal are often received from noisy environments and include various noise signals that degrade the speech intelligibility and/or decrease the VAD performance of associated detection devices, such as phones and laptops. Conventional VAD techniques have various limitations and may require relatively large processing or memory resources that are not practical for real time voice activity detection in low power devices. Thus, there is a continued need in the art for improved VAD solutions.